Nightmares
by HiddenBlade
Summary: "Silence..." A corrupt government, a "perfect" world. In a society of fear, dreams become nightmares, and nightmares become reality. The harsh aftermath of corruption in the United States, where a deadly game is played by the innocent. The game of Life. Live in a world where romance comes between betrayal, and responsibility comes before love. Live in your own Nightmare. AU.
1. I: The Devil May Cry

**Nightmares:**

"**Silence…" A corrupt government, a "perfect" world. In a society of fear, dreams become nightmares, and nightmares become reality. The harsh aftermath of corruption in the United States, where a deadly game is played by the innocent. The game of Life. Live in a world where romance comes between betrayal, and responsibility comes before love. Live in your own Nightmare. AU.**

"_**It will never stop, not even if it made the devil cry."**_

* * *

"_Light shines through the glass windows, illuminating the house. _

_I get up from my bed, expecting to see the normal routine in the city. Instead, smoke is rising from the ground, rocks burn everywhere. Heat radiates from the walls, and a sense of fear builds in me. My eyes sting and I blink to get the dust out. A trail of fire spreads through the wooden floor, incinerating everything in its path. _

_My parents wake up, running towards me. Mother screams for me to get out, and Father walks behind, confused as ever. The stairs were the only choice, for the entire floor was destroyed._

_ My feet felt paralyzed, but something inside of me becomes aware of the danger in front of me. I sprint up the stairs and look out the window. The entire city was burning, burning into ruins. The fire literally obliterated every building it touch, and the flames flicker for a second. As deadly as it was, the fire was a beautiful shade of orange, making the whole city glow. _

_A hand presses against my back, sending shivers up my spine. I tip over, and fall over the window, screaming. A spark catches my arm, and thick smoke chokes me. I close my eyes, preparing for the fall. _

_My body slams into something, and my eyes shoot open. Blood begins to spread on the ground. I try to turn, try to see my parents. My body, however, refuses to move. _

_The fire inches closer to me, by the second. I force my body to get up, and see what happened to my parents. Or what's left of them. The flames have reached them, and it swallows them whole. A black, burned arm shoots out from the fire. _

_"__The government, Percy, the-" a voice croaks. _

_I choke back a sob. The fire races for me next, and suddenly everything becomes a blur. My feet move as fast as possible to get away from the fire, and when I stop, the world comes back to my vision._

_ I'm breathing heavily as I take in my surroundings. Beautiful trees cover the soil, while little plants and bushes form circles around the trees. The grass was neatly trimmed,but once again, I feel heat behind me. _

_As I turn around, I see bright colors, and I realize fire opposes no enemy. It will never stop, not even if it made the devil cry. In the heart of the fire, I see a face. But as I get closer to see it, the fire gets closer to me, and in seconds the flames eat me. _

_I scream and writhe in pain, but it just gets worse. Laughs echo all around me, and I can feel myself dying."_

A shrill scream pierces the room.

I realize it belongs to me, and I wipe my palm on my head. Beads, no strings of sweat are on my forehead.

I walk downstairs to look at the view of a ruined city. Ashes covered the ground, big chunks of rock were everywhere. I look at the empty bedroom next to mine.

Sorrow descends on me as I remember my parents. A sense of loneliness also appears, and I feel something wet on my cheek. I let it run down and it falls onto the floor. As I open the door, I can't help looking back.

_o.O.o_

It's raining.

I can feel sheets of water pouring down as I eat breakfast. It wasn't much. Just a slice of bread and a raw egg.

After the war, almost everything was lost. Water was scarce in these areas, so people tried to save as much as they can.

I walk outside the little hut, and it feels wonderful. Drops of water fall on my lips, and I take it in, washing my throat.

For once, I let a laugh out. It's been years since I laughed. even smiled. Happiness was never a part of me. Not after the incident.

The water gets heavier, and I feel it pounding against my back.

Barely any people are outside, and the ones that are outside? They're dead.

And suddenly, the happiness fades away, and the air of depression surrounds me again. Dried blood coats the ground, and a fourteen year old should not have to witness that. It's horrifying. But after years of living with it, it becomes natural.

I take slow steps back to my apartment. By now, I am soaked in water, and the cold cloth pressing against my skin sends shivers down my body.

My nose tingles and I open my mouth to sneeze, but for some reason I don't.

A shadow runs across the ground. My eye barely catches it but it's still there. In a fraction of a second, the shadow blends in with the ash.

My hand, instinctively, goes to my back pocket. Nothing. I was vulnerable. The tip of my fingers touch the ground. I run through the gray forest, to find the shadow. I see it , time to time, from the corner of my eye, but I could never spot directly.

My vision flickers and I'm suddenly back at my apartment. My eyes close, and my head hits the cold stone floor.

_o.O.o_

"_An arrow flies past my shoulder, embedding itself in a tree. I take out a bow, and pull an arrow out with it. I aim for the figures hiding in the trees. _

_I release the arrow, and in seconds a cry is heard. A scream of pain signaling death._

_ I shoot the others down, one by one. And finally, I make a mistake. A person stands in a tree behind me, grimacing from the arrow I thought had killed him. _

_He lost his bow, but like always has a backup. In seconds, he aims his crossbow at me, and fires. _

_A dart pierces through my shoulder, and I drop my bow. I let out a brief cry of pain, and while I try to numb the wound, the assassin dies from the arrow. _

_I clean the blood out and bandage my shoulder. It hurts, but I ignore it for now. I ride back to the city, and that's when it affects me._

_ Everything fades, and a new scene emerges._

_I am with a boy. He is young, but he looks familiar. We are trying to save the Uncharted Territory from the government. And the guards run at us, swords twirling in one hand, shields up in the other. Dust rises in the air, and the battle begins. We-_

_The world reappears. _

_My shoulder is hurting even more, so I unwrap the bandage. It's terrible. The blood has turned a purplish-red, and it has spread all over. The bleeding still hasn't stopped. Poison. The dart must have been poisoned. _

_And my vision again flickers. It turns black and red, and my shoulder hurts more than ever. My mouth foams a little, and I fall to the floor, dying."_

I jerk awake, shaking.

My breath comes out in long, deep gasps. My eyes are wide with fear, and I feel cold. Tears stain my cheeks.

What did the nightmares represent? Why do they torture me every night? I get up off the floor, body still shaking.

I hate Life. I suffer in this world every day, why was I born? But underneath this, I feel something else as if this is someone elses doing. I feel as if there is a purpose for me.

But what is it? What is my purpose?

_o.O.o_

I am in the graveyard. At my feet lie the remains of my parents. But it's only ashes. I plant a white rose on my parents graves. I take the old one out, and toss it into the grass. The graves read

_Sally Jackson _

_Born December XXI, 1965 _

_Died in fire on June VI, 2009_

_Mother of Percy Jackson_

_Poseidon Jackson_

_Born September XII, 1964_

_Died in fire on June VI, 2009_

_Father of Percy Jackson_

And the tears start. One slowly makes its way out of my eye, and drips down my cheek, finally hitting the ground. One by one, they continue to fall. And as the sun goes down, I lay in the grass, praying for a better life.

o.O.o

_"My eyes are blurry, and everything was unclear. _

_A huge figure stands in front of me, wielding a weapon. _

_T__he water. The pitcher must have been drugged. _

_As a heavy spiked ball cuts through the air towards me, I raise my shield. The mace slams into my shield, destroying the metal. The pressure of the attack sends me flying, and blood trickles down my fingers._

_ I throw the shield aside,and grip my sword with both hands. The enemy strikes again, and I parry with my sword, sending sparks everywhere. More blood drips down. And then I get an idea. _

_Sheathing my sword, I run across the field and pick up the ruins of my shield. It was still in one piece, and it was still round. Aiming for the guard, I wait for him to get closer. As he clumsily walks over, I throw my shield like a disk, it's fine sharp, round edge cutting through cheap armor and skin._

_He screams in pain for a second, and he falls down to the grass, . Blood seeps through, creating a large path of bloody grass. Heavy footsteps sound behind me, and I turn._

_Another giant makes his way towards me, seeking vengeance for its for his fallen brother._

_ He laughs, and raises his sword. _

_"Die here, μουνί. Let us erase your existence from this world, the many sins you have committed. Let Asaerce, our dear god, take you for his meal! It is a blessing, a second chance to right your wrongs. Prove you are worthy of it! Let me kill you!" _

_He laughs maniacally, and begins the fight. _

_He throws a knife at me, hurling it with all his strength. It cuts through the fabric on my shoulder, creating a large gash across it. _

_He swings his sword at me, and I parry with mine. He immediately flicks his wrist, sending his sword spinning at me._

_He pulls out a battle-ax and strikes with a heavy blow. I roll over, and as I get up, his shield slams into the back of my head. My vision begins to flicker. _

_I begin to switch from defensive to offensive. _

_With a quick set of attacks, I push him back. I swing one last time and he pleads mercy. As the blade goes through him, he pleads once before going limp. _

_I __close his eyes and lay his body down._

_I hear a slice in the air, and too late, I feel metal cutting through my flesh. The first giant, barely alive and grinning, pushes the blade deeper, and suddenly removes it. _

_I punch him before we fall to the floor, dead."_

My eyes fly open. Death. The very word terrifies me. Why do living things have to die? Why does life have to bring pain to this world? Why?

* * *

**So here's the late, yet complete chapter. I'm sorry, but I was a little short on time and inspiration. This chapter is a little short, but I promise the future chapters will be longer and shorter. For now, I'm planning to make this a trilogy, but we never know until the end. Please leave a reviewsaying anything. Tips, questions, how it is, comment, etc.**

**Questions:**

**Percy/?**

**How old do you think I am? (Closest person gets a shout-out)**

**Later guys,**

**-HiddenBlade**


	2. II: Heaven Or Las Vegas (Incomplete)

**Nightmares:**

"**Silence…" A corrupt government, a "perfect" world. In a society of fear, dreams become nightmares, and nightmares become reality. The harsh aftermath of corruption in the United States, where a deadly game is played by the innocent. The game of Life. Live in a world where romance comes between betrayal, and responsibility comes before love. Live in your own Nightmare. AU.**

* * *

Gray. It is the only word that describes the forest. Trees are gray and dead, branches empty of leaves. The air is filled with a musky scent, and it blinded me. The air used to be normal, but after the destruction, chemicals fused with it, creating a harmful atmosphere to the environment. And the shadow once again appears. The moment I see it, I load my gun with a poisoned coated bullet. When the shadow becomes still, I aim. Not at the shadow of course, but rather to the left where the sun shines. And I press the trigger. Like most bullets, it doesn't break the straight aim. Instead it continues, until the sound of a solid hit comes. But the sound I prepare for is nothing compared to what I hear. A high-pitched scream, followed by a heavy thud comes out of a tree. It was a woman. I run up, following the sounds of pain, and when I reach her, it's terrible. A rather middle-aged woman, with blonde hair is on the floor, desperately trying to get the bullet out of her back. As the poison sets new bursts of pain every second, she writhes. She turns to see me, and her face sets into a scowl. "You…" she whispers in misery. "You...look just like….Poseidon." My eyes widen. How did she know about my father? She makes a weak attempt at laughing. "It's obvious by your reaction that you know him… I would...say that...he's your fath-" Her eyes close and her body falls. I check her body for a pulse. After a few seconds, a little *thump* is followed by more. I sigh in relief. She was alive, but barely. I pick up her body, and a shout comes my way. "Mom!" a girl, my age, shouts. She was almost a carbon copy of the woman I was carrying. Blonde hair, cold, gray eyes, but whereas the woman had rather pale skin, the girl had a tan. As soon as she sees me carrying the woman, she shouts again. "Mom!" The girl runs towards me, and pulls a dagger out. She throws it at me, and instinctively, I duck. She keeps running and starts screaming at me. "What did you do to her?!" I wipe the sweat off my forehead. She sends a murderous glare at me, and the gray eyes really didn't help. I felt like cowering in the corner in a dark room, with all doors and windows locked and reinforced with metal. In other words, terrified. She inches her way towards me, and as she comes closer, I take a step backwards. She narrows her eyes to where they look like slits, and stamps her foot forward. "I'll say it once again, what did you do to her? "Um…..I might have shot her?" I squeak, sounding like a 5-year old. The girl takes another step forward, and I take another one backwards. "So WHY, is she almost dead from ONE bullet, that WASN'T fatal?" she asks, her voice on a dangerous edge. "I…..coated it with….poison…" I say nervously. She glares again and says, "I'll make a deal. Either we're all alive, or I'm the only one alive, got it?


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

mmmm... It's been a while.

So yeah, I've been busy. Debate, science, math, art, reading, school, weekend classes.

Most of all my parents aren't letting me do anything else besides GEOMETRY, which I HATE!

So yeah, I haven't been getting time to write.

Plus, I'm re-reading the story I have so far on this website, and really I spend some time thinking about re-doing it.

And I will.

So thanks for reading this.

Srry :(, HiddenBlade.

P.S- I'm a little short on imagination. Help me out here :) ?


End file.
